figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Arya Snow
Hi Chimto, welcome to Fig Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters (MARDEK) page. Can I recommend that you turn the rich text editor off by going to then editing then uncheck "Use rich text editor". It is much more complicated than the normal text and breaks most of the existing edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sunkist87 (Talk) 03:54, July 9, 2010 MARDEK Accessories I am somewhat for this idea (assuming Gemstones get to keep their page); however, I'm not sure browsing through would be made any easier due to the Chapters split: the copper, silver, gold rings are separate from each other, the FirePendant is split from the others, etc. I'm not sure what you could be browsing the Accessory pages for, anyway: I'd rather use something like Resistance (MARDEK).--Ryo Sangnoir 15:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I browse through it for the stats of the accessories, of course. But gemstones have to keep their page - Chimto 04:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Creatplate extension Hello. I'm trying to start a discussion on Talk:Fig Hunter Wiki about createplate: an extension that currently comes into play when creating pages. I would appreciate it if you could read the points I've made, and comment if you have an opinion. --Ryo Sangnoir 17:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Quest Page Description Hi Chimto, Thanks a lot for editing my mistakes all the time. For the description part I was thinking of not putting any links in, just like how it is for the transcripts and dialogues, since the description are copied from the in game menu. You think that's ok? Or do u think it's ok to link the various characters, locations, etc. Messyhair 13:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Money Attack from Posh Gruuls Does this mean that you're able to leave the Sun Temple without placing the Warding Stone? That is, the only thing necessary to leave the Sun Temple is to defeat the Mystery Man?--Ryo Sangnoir 09:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ohyes. I left the Sun Temple without placing the Mr Ward McStone and it did fine - Chimto 10:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Revert Revert is like undo, except while you undo one (or multiple by the same person) revision(s), you revert back to a specific revision - for example, after multiple vandalisms by different people. It's what I mean whenever I write "rv".--Ryo Sangnoir 10:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : How could I do so? Because there are a lot of multiple vandalisms recently... - Chimto 11:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) History page, click on the timestamp of the revision you wish to revert to, click edit, save page. If this is about RKC Vakwai‎ I think some of what he's done is valid - I'd like to have a discussion about it on his page.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Accessory Page Reorganization I'm trying to start a discussion about a possible reorganization of the accessory pages. Since you seem to be opinionated on this, I'd appreciate it if you could read over my suggestions and leave a comment if you have any say on the matter. Thanks. - Dragonshark 20:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem Siemek mardek 3 Soul Cage beat x4 and I can not reproduce the door to the fire guardian I have the key to the little wooden, and what can I do to beat the serpent crest or something in the fire temple? because the earth temple and I have lost monasteries closed .. MARDEK accessory reorganization (again) There's currently another discussion going on here about yet another possible reorganization of MARDEK Accessories. I'd appreciate if you could comment on the proposal to re-reorganize the page, so we can finally come to a consensus about organization. Thanks - Dragonshark 22:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Spoiler Policy We're currently consolidating a spoiler policy for the wiki. I proposed one here and started a discussion about it, but I'd also appreciate your feedback. Thanks. - Dragonshark 00:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Tense I'm trying to start a discussion about tense and point of view, to better standardize Fig Hunter Wiki's articles. I'd appreciate your input on the matter. DarthKitty (talk) 17:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Could you please give me your email adress/Name of deviantart account/ any other means of communication with you outside this wiki? Michos (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC)